


We're fine, We're okay.

by marybay



Series: Problems in Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Eren Yeager, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Character's name spelled as Sieg, Coffee Shops, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Relationship, Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eren has childish antics, Eren is clingy, Eren is shit at working with computers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Incest, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Friendship, Levi & Eren Yeager are the Same Age, Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi loves Erwin so much, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Meant To Be, Modern Era, Multi, Past Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Promises, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Winter, Zeke is German, Zeke understands computers, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marybay/pseuds/marybay
Summary: Some good ol' Zekere but it's a University AU with a, well, lil' bit of angst, lil' bit of fluff and basically everything from each corner.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse/Food, Yelena/Onyankopon
Series: Problems in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161758
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. The Day That Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Zeke's name is spelled as Sieg. I simply prefer it that way.

  
,,Eren, what the hell." Sieg sighs and glances at his clumsy boy. The wire attached to the mouse is ripped and the boy just glances at his brother, back at the mouse in his hand and Sieg just rubs the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

  
,,I— I just pulled it a little—" Eren is honestly dumbfounded. Sieg's eyes are full of disappointment and Eren shrinks under the glance the taller man is sending him.

  
This is another one of those days, where Eren fucks up something on his computer at school and Sieg is the one who has to fix it. _Again._

  
,,Just— Meet me at the restaurant." Sieg sighs, leaning over the desk and examining the mouse to see how much damage the boy has done. 

  
,,What time?" Eren wonders.

  
,,I've placed the reservations for seven." Eren nods and glances around. No one to be seen anywhere.

  
He places a gentle kiss onto Sieg's lips and the man holds him in the kiss for a bit, before letting him leave.

  
Yeah, Sieg loves him. _Even if this is the fourth mouse he broke this month._

  
✨✨✨

_Eren : u busy?_

_Levi : what do you want, brat?_

_Eren : hey, hey, what's wrong?_

_Levi : ah, sorry, Erwin just_   
_Levi : we had a little argument_

_Eren : meet me in the park?_

_Levi : near the bench?_

_Eren : yeah_

  
Levi walks to the park, huddled up in Erwin's scarf, a beige coat— given to him by Erwin and boots, that Erwin recommended to him. He hates the man so much he could die.

  
The snow is dancing in the air, being as beautiful as it always has been. It does get harder to walk in the snow though, so even if it's dreamy, Levi hates it. His boots weren't newly polished for them to be ruined immediately again. 

  
Eren is already sitting at their spot, two hot drinks in hand and a calm expression on his face. He was huddled in what was undoubtedly Sieg's coat (the shoulder shape is too broad for Eren's rather petite but kind of muscular figure) and the idiot didn't bother to wear a hat. 

  
Levi on the other hand had his perfectly combed hair under a warm black ushanka given to him by Yelena, a friend from his job. The warmness did manage to bring some calmness into him as well.

  
,,Hi, so—" Eren offered Levi the iron cup and Levi thanked him without words. ,,What happened?" 

  
,,Erwin is jealous." Levi sighs, taking a sip of the Siberian ginseng earl grey tea, without sugar or cream. Just like Levi likes it. The brat is sure to remember though. One time, Eren accidentally forgot to order it to without cream and Levi didn't talk to him for a week.

  
,,What is he jealous of?" 

  
,,Of you, Eren." Levi sighs and takes a sip of his tea. ,,He thinks you like me." Levi stays silent, expecting Eren to say something.

  
How is Eren simply supposed to say "yeah nah, I'm fucking my brother"? There's no way to go around this now, however. He can't let Levi think, not even for a second that he could like him.

  
,,I— I er, I'm dating someone." Eren shifts uncomfortably and Levi sighs in relief. It does hurt Eren a little bit, because _who_ does Levi think he is? Eren was a desirable guy, judging by the amount of Valentine cards he gets each year. 

  
Not that he accepts any of them.

  
,,And you didn't bother to tell me?" Levi means it as a joke, but somewhere hidden deep, is also a tiny bit of sadness. Eren knows, but doesn't dare speak about it.

  
,,I—" Eren huffs. ,,It's complicated, Levi." 

  
,,Are they hurting you?" Of course that's the conclusion Levi would come to. Eren chuckles softly, fingers dancing on top of the cup he's holding.

  
,,Of course not, I'm perfectly happy with him." Eren's's not able to suppress a smile anymore. When he thinks about how he and Sieg dance together in their kitchen, listening to classical music on the early Sunday mornings... Yeah, there's no way he isn't smiling from ear to ear.

  
,,Are you going to tell me who it is?" Levi manages a tiny smile too, seeing his childhood best friend happy. 

  
,,Is it okay if not just yet?" Eren shuffles a little, before taking a sip and burning his tongue. Like an idiot. ,,I need to talk to him about it, he's er, not out of the closet." 

  
,,Alright." Levi nods, taking another sip of his tea and glancing at the ground. 

  
Levi has never been the one to tell the whole tale when something happened, dealing with the burdens on his own. The only one he's ever talked to was Eren, and even Eren didn't know everything.

  
But Eren wanted to know more, and Levi decided it can't be so bad to offer more information once in a while.

  
,,He honestly thinks that you're in love with me. He doesn't want us to stop being friends, didn't even suggest it— but I know he's anxious every time you even hug me." Levi sighs sadly, but continues. ,,It comes from a place of insecurity. Erwin has been showing his confidence for long, but even the man has his fears." 

  
,,You're not planning to leave me, are you?" Eren quickly asks, having his own insecurities to worry about. Levi only chuckles bitterly.

  
,,As if I could leave my favourite brat." Levi pats the younger boy's head and Eren nods, willing to listen to anything more that Levi will offer.

  
,,I'll talk to him about this. Erwin loves you, Eren. I honestly think he sees you as his kid—" Eren erupts into laughter. Levi is right though, Erwin has been very protective of Eren for as long as they knew each other.

  
,,Go to your man, Levi. I have to get to mine too." Says Eren, glancing at his phone. It's 6:40 pm, Eren will have to call a taxi if he wants to make it on time. 

  
,,Going on a date?" Levi teases and Eren smiles, nodding. _The kid's eyes could outshine the Sun_ , Levi thinks. 

  
,,I'll see you tomorrow, Levi!" Eren hugs his best friend and Levi sighs, content with seeing his best friend happy.

  
,,See you." 

  
✨✨✨

  
,,Sieg!" Eren smiles as he runs up to the man, tackling him to the ground on accident. Some people around them chuckle and the two men smile brightly at each other. 

  
,,You made it." Sieg smiles and shuffles to stand up, offering his hand to Eren. The boy takes it and they step inside. 

  
,,Reservations?" A waitress asks and Sieg nods.

  
,,Under the name Sieg Jäger." The German accent surprised the waitress, but she quickly composed herself and lead the boys to a very secluded area that Sieg picked out just for them. 

  
,,Did you notice how the waitress looked at you after you spoke?" Eren could only chuckle. He was used to Sieg's accent, so it made him laugh every time someone who wasn't, heard him speak for the first time. 

  
,,I don't understand why this country hates the Germans so much." Sieg sighs, shrugging off his coat and pulling the chair for Eren. 

  
,,No, Sieg! She probably had an accent kink. She was blushing so much." Eren teased and Sieg cleared his throat, not comfortable with anyone besides Eren thirsting over him.

  
,,I'm paying tonight, so get anything you want Eren." Eren nods, smiling at his boyfriend and picking up the menu. 

  
,,Say, we've been almost dating for a year now..." Eren puts the menu down after he's done choosing what he wants. 

  
,,Yes?" 

  
,,Do you think.. I could tell Levi?" Sieg smiles softly, folding the menu and putting it down as well.

  
,,I— hm." Sieg ponders about it for a second. ,,I want to tell you yes, Eren. I do. I'm afraid of loosing you, however." Sieg grabs a hold of Eren's hand and Eren squeezes it reassuringly. 

  
,,Not even Levi could make me break up with you." Eren smiles, pushing his long hair behind his ear. Ocean orbs meet silver and in that instant, they know they'll be fine.

  
,,Then tell him." Sieg approves. 

  
They ate dinner in peaceful silence, with occasional small talk happening here and there. Once they're done eating, Sieg requests a bottle of wine, by no means a cheap one and Eren's surprised face makes Sieg feel so proud it's not even describable. 

  
,,What's the occasion?" Eren jokes, knowing full well Sieg doesn't need a reason to spoil him.

  
,,Well.." 

  
Sieg kneels down and reaches for something inside of his pocket. Eren is sure this man _can't_ be serious. 

  
_He can't be, can he?_

  
,,Darling, I'm not proposing, yet." Sieg reassures and Eren visibly calms down. ,,I do want to make you a promise, however." Sieg declares and Eren smiles, slightly challenging Sieg.

  
_Win me over Sieg, make me accept the ring._

  
,,We will never be truly married, we know that, Eren." Sieg seems to sadden at the fact and Eren understands it far too well. ,,But the best we can do, the best I can do— is to promise to get engaged to you in the future and live by your side." 

  
,,Sieg.." Eren murmurs and the blonde man doesn't dare to look him in the eyes. He's always been afraid of rejection, Eren knows.

  
,,Will you let me promise you that?" Sieg finally looks into Eren's eyes and the tears falling from Eren's eyes make his own widen. 

  
,,Of course I will, you idiot." Eren rubs his wet cheek and offers his left hand. Sieg pushes the silver ring onto Eren's middle finger and beams at his brother in a way he shouldn't, but does anyway. 

  
Eren makes him stand up and he hugs the man with as much force as he can. 

  
,,I hope you have a matching one." Eren says and Sieg smiles at the mind-reading boy. He grabs the ring from his pocket, but Eren takes it from him and grabs Sieg's hand. 

  
After Eren pushes the ring onto Sieg's finger, he wraps his arms around Sieg's neck and who is Sieg to not embrace his boy back?

  
,,God, I love you so much Eren." Sieg murmurs into Eren's hair and Eren sobs into Zeke's neck. It's not from happiness, not completely and Sieg knows. They'll talk about that when they get home.

  
,,Can we go home?" Eren's mood shifts and Sieg knows that Eren is simply exhausted and wants to go home and cuddle with Sieg for a while. 

  
,,You've read my mind." You always do.

  
✨✨✨

  
Sieg is holding a bag with the bottle he purchased. His other hand is tucked in his coat and to say the man doesn't look elegant would be a lie.

  
,,Hold my hand, Sieg." Eren smiles softly, not caring about consequences in the moment. Sieg obeys, too tired to think. _They should have thought about it, however._

  
,,Eren? Sieg?" They heard their names being spoken behind them and they both stop in their tracks. Neither of them dares to turn around, but Levi is already walking forward and they know that they aren't escaping this. 

  
,,Are you two—" Levi gets cut off by Erwin, who's better at dealing with unusual situations.

  
,,May we invite ourselves over to your house?" The blonde asks and Sieg sighs. 

  
,,It can't be helped, can it?" Eren murmurs and nods at his friends.

  
The walk was so tense and uncomfortable they were all glad it was over. Upon arriving home, Levi dragged Eren to Eren's room and Sieg stayed with Erwin. The men poured glasses of whiskey for each other and sit in the living room.

  
The two weren't exactly friends, but they weren't strangers. Both Sieg and Erwin were 28 and they attended the same classes in university. Sieg was on top of the class, while Erwin stole his spot from time to time. 

  
They rivaled against each other for a while, before deciding it's stupid. In the end, they studied materials together and ended university with wonderful grades.

  
,,Did Eren tell you what happened?" Sieg rises an eyebrow and Erwin smiles to himself. 

  
,,I believe he wanted to tell me something, but I—" Sieg holds up his hand, a silver band on his middle finger and Erwin nods, but offers a tiny smile.

  
,,Congratulations." He offers the word as a declaration of _"I'm fine with this"_ and Sieg understands. 

  
,,Levi on the other hand—" Erwin sighs, hearing Levi's voice.

  
,,WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, EREN?!" Levi shouts and Eren is screaming back a second later.

  
,,TO YOU?! DO YOU THINK IT'S _EASY_ FOR US?!" 

  
,,I NEVER SAID THAT— STOP PUTTING WORDS INTO MY MOUTH!" 

  
,,HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU LOVED SOMEONE SO MUCH THAT YOU WANT TO MARRY THEM, BUT CAN'T EVEN START THINKING ABOUT IT, BECAUSE IT'S _WRONG_? YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL YOUR FRIENDS, YOU CAN'T TELL YOUR PARENTS, YOU CAN'T EVEN HOLD HIS HAND IN PUBLIC! HOW WOULD _YOU_ FEEL, LEVI?" 

  
Sieg hoped Eren was out of breath now, but it didn't seem that was the case.

  
,,ON TOP OF THAT, YOUR BEST FRIEND, WHO YOU JUST TALKED ABOUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND, AND EVEN CONSIDERED TELLING HIM, IS ACCUSING YOU OF GOD KNOWS WHAT WITHOUT HEARING AN EXPLANATION FIRST!" 

  
It was a matter of time, before someone came rushing to their apartment and complained about the noise.

  
,,IF YOU WON'T LISTEN TO ME, THEN GET THE _FUCK_ OUT OF OUR HOME!" After that, it's silent.

  
Sieg and Erwin immediately rush to Eren's room when the silence stays on for too long, but what they see isn't what they expected. Eren is crying and Levi is doing his best to hug him and rub his back. 

  
,,I love him, Levi.. It's wrong, It's wrong, I know it's wrong. I can't help but want him, love him, even if it's wrong I still love him." Eren is in full hysterics and Sieg's heart hurts, listening to his boyfriend speak this way. _But_ it's the truth. And the truth usually hurts.

  
,,If.. If that's how you feel, Eren.. Then maybe we should take a break." Sieg knows that's the last thing he should be doing, _he just fucking promised to stay by Eren's side, hadn't he?_

  
_But maybe Eren doesn't love him the same way._

  
_Maybe he loves him out of duty, and Sieg doesn't want that._

  
Erwin tries to stop Sieg, but it's no use. The man grabs his wallet, his phone, hat, coat and shoes and he's out of the flat, with no destination in mind.

  
Eren falls down to the floor, sobbing and mumbling that he wants to go after Sieg, but makes no motion nor indicates that he wants to move at all. He's weak right now, emotionally exhausted and Levi feels like it's his fault.

  
,,Can you.. Can you stay?" Eren begs and Levi glances at Erwin who smiles sadly and nods. Their eyes meet and Erwin nods, immediately getting dressed himself and going after Sieg.

  
,,Eren, Sieg just needs a bit of time. He'll be back, you'll see." Levi reassures and Eren sighs, hoping Levi's right.


	2. Avoidance

  
,,Good morning, what would you like to order— Eren?" The strong Russian accent speaks to him, but Eren barely registers it. 

  
He's barely slept for the whole weekend. He's been constantly playing with the ring on his finger and the house has felt so empty without Sieg, he'd come to him and beg him on his knees to come home.

  
He's in a coffee shop, where he usually picked his and Sieg's morning drinks and being here, knowing that today's order is only for him, is painful.

  
Yelena sighs, glancing at Levi to make Eren's usual and takes the poor thing with her. She understood that something happened between the two brothers, but why did they look so beaten up? 

  
,,Eren, what's going on?" The tall woman asked, smiling. Eren knows Yelena because she's Sieg's best friend and she spends a lot of time at their flat. 

  
,,Not talking to me?" Yelena sighs sadly.

  
Eren doesn't respond, eyes on the ground. Just speaking to her makes him miss Sieg and the thought of him leaving forever makes Eren's eyes wet. Few droplets of water fall onto Eren's knees and Yelena sighs softly.

  
,,You poor thing, should I call Sieg—"

  
,,No." Eren said softly and Levi brought him a hot chocolate with his favourite cake. Yelena took a hold of Eren's hand and smiled softly at the broken boy.

  
,,He misses you too, he's a mess, honestly." She speaks but Eren's eyes simply widen.

  
,,He's with you?" Eren asks carefully, as if he were an animal, he's too afraid to ask anything at all.

  
,,Yes, he's been occupying my couch for three days now. He's also not going to work today." Yelena informs Eren who stands up and nods. 

  
,,Thank you, Yelena." Eren says, grabbing the chocolate and leaving the cake as he leaves the café. 

  
✨✨✨

  
_eren : can we grab lunch later?_

_armin : sure, can jean tag along?_

_eren : i'd rather he not_

_armin : pleaaaaase_

_eren : alright, whatever_

_armin : thank you!_

  
Jean, Eren and Armin are now sitting in a Chinese restaurant near their university. The two, very much in love boys are basically insufferable and Eren is becoming irked. 

  
That is until Eren's hands grab the silverware and Armin's attention flings from Jean to Eren's ring. Armin glances at his best friend, at his hand, then back at his face. 

  
,,EREN YOU'RE _ENGAGED_?!" The people sitting at the tables next to them all move their attention to their table and Eren sighs. 

  
Eren Jäger is a name very well known to the town, so hearing his name in this context in a crowded restaurant... He's sure there will be rumours tomorrow. _This can't get any better, can it now?_

  
,,No, I'm not. It's a promise ring." 

  
,,A promise ring? Who? Who gave it to you?" Armin was in awe while Jean was in a fit of giggles.

  
,,Sheeesh, Jäger found a man for himself?" Jean genuinely thought this was a prank and wasn't taking Eren seriously. Eren simply smirked and picked up a drink he ordered earlier. 

  
,,I have had the man for almost a year now." Eren says far too seriously for it to be a joke and as Armin's mouth closes, Jean's jaw drops.

  
 _This long, messy haired, ocean-eyed, tanned, thin-as-a-stick-but-with-some-muscle fuck had a boyfriend._ Jean wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be. Eren was a wanted man after all, but still. It's surprising someone has stuck around for this long.

  
,,So who is it, Eren?" Armin asked, lips pressed in a thin line afterwards.

  
,,I can't tell you." Eren says, sighing. 

  
,,Why, is he hurting you?" Of course Armin would think of every possibility and blurt out the most likely one as soon as he had the chance. This little genius here has done this so many times that Eren can barely remember what he was like a child. He was probably the same genius, though in different things.

  
How a smart guy like Armin ends up with someone like Jean... It still doesn't make any sense, but as long as they're happy it doesn't matter, does it? 

  
Armin must have been reading his mind, because when he spoke, he answered all of Eren's questions and many more. 

  
,,When I and Jean met, we clashed a lot, you know?" Armin smiles to himself. ,,But there was this one time where I realized that Jean has a good heart." Armin sighed and glanced at his boyfriend, who now seemed rather uneasy and Armin nodded at him.

  
,,I still have trouble speaking about this, Eren. I begged Jean to not tell, but you may know." Armin sighed, grabbed a hold of Jean's hand on the table and locked their fingers.

  
,,I was walking home, about a year and a half ago and there was this guy following me. At first, I thought nothing of it, nothing at all." Eren knew where this was going and he didn't like it. 

  
,,But when I walked into the Cemetery street, he grabbed me and fondled me. Wherever possible. Only did he stop when he grabbed my chest and didn't feel breasts there." Armin sighed. ,,He mistook me for Historia, who he was stalking for months. After he realized I'm a guy, he left." 

  
Eren noticed how Jean's eyes constantly flicked to Armin in worry and then watching him, awaiting a reaction of any sorts. If he expected Eren to laugh, then that's pretty pathetic of him. But Eren isn't going to be an asshole to someone who is simply protective of his boyfriend. Sieg would do the same for him...

  
,,I came to Jean's, because I couldn't face my grandpa and Jean... He ran a bath for me, didn't touch me at all without asking and made me tea.. The best tea I had in a while. He offered me food too, but I would just throw it up, so I didn't accept it." Armin shifts closer to Jean for comfort and Eren understands. He would have shifted to Sieg too, but...

  
,,When I asked him to sleep in the same bed, he simply scooted over and made place for me. He opened his arms too, but at first I didn't feel like being touched and he didn't push me." Armin was smiling now, probably recalling how gentle Jean must have been.

  
It's different from Jean's usual endeavor and Eren might not want to admit it, but he _did_ misjudge the guy. 

  
,,When I woke up the next day, Jean and I were cuddling, and I haven't admitted this out loud, but I felt so protected and safe I begged him to skip school and stay with me. And he did." Armin smiled at Jean and leaned against his shoulder.

  
,,What I'm saying is, no matter how fucked up the person you're dating is, if they're good to you, then trust us with their identity. Jean here may clash with you but he does see you as a brother—" 

  
,,I _don't_." 

  
,,He does." Jean just looks away and doesn't deny it, knowing Armin far too well. He could never win. 

  
,,Thank you, for telling me. And for, well, the trust thing." Eren reaches out his hand to touch Armin's, but not before asking both of them wordlessly if it's okay. 

  
Armin had no genuine problem with touching, but he was peculiar about who could touch him and when. There were days when even a hug was off limits and if Jean tried to hold his hand, Armin would lash out. Eren smiled sadly, understanding it better now. 

  
,,I.." Eren opened his mouth, hoping they will accept this. ,,I shouldn't tell you, but I trust you to keep a secret. Both of you." Eren didn't shoot a sharp glance at Jean, he didn't smile at Armin like he would back then when he was talking about his secrets as if they didn't matter.

  
,,It's Sieg." A pause, filled with silence. ,,I'm dating Sieg." Eren exhaled and Armin and Jean both visibly stilled in their seats. They're surprised, probably. For all Eren knew they would get up and leave.

  
,,How long?" Armin said softly and Jean still remained a statue. Eren doubted he was breathing in that moment.

  
,,Almost a year. We have our anniversary in a week." Eren mumbled and Armin nodded, while Jean.. _Jean e.x.e stopped working._

  
,,It's a bit of a shock, Jäger, I'm not going to lie. But as long as you are happy, who am I to judge who you fuck and don't?" Armin slaps him on the back of his head and Jean smiles, knowing that he promised to not curse anymore.

  
,,Armin?" Eren asked, eyes on the table. He doesn't feel shame, exactly. It's more like guilt, for loving his own brother.

  
,,Eren, I know Sieg very well and from the moment I saw him I knew he loves you. You two were never just brothers and I've known this for years. Ever since he moved here... The little glances Sieg would throw your way, or the fact that when you were in the hospital because of that meat accident—" ,,We don't speak about that.." 

  
,,He refused to eat, sleep or to even function properly. He just sat by your side for three days and waited for you to wake up. He loves you, Eren and that's fine." Armin reassures, knowing it's not exactly the truth.

  
Incest is not alright, never will be, but they can't produce children anyway so why does it matter? 

  
,,He's right, you know." Jean groaned, trying to find the right words. ,,It doesn't matter, Eren. You love each other, want each other and that's fine. But if you're so in love, why are you looking as though you ate a lemon?" 

  
,,We had a... You can't even call it a fight. He just got some of his stuff and left." Eren says with a shaky sigh in the end. Armin grabs his hand and waits for him to continue.

  
And so Eren explains and the two listen with pure and best interest at heart. 

  
Somehow, Jean's face really wasn't pissing Eren off right now. Armin's intelligence wasn't pissing him off either. Not that it usually did, but he could swear that Erwin and Armin were some sort of brothers or something when it came to intelligence.

  
,,Go to him, Eren. He's thinking about being engaged to you, so go and get him." Armin encourages but Jean shakes his head in disagreement.

  
,,I've spoken to Sieg more than you, Armin. Give him some time, Jäger. He'll come around. Speaking as a guy who's not gay, but very much in love with Armin... If I ever said I feel like our relationship is wrong, I think Armin would want to be separated from me as well." 

  
Armin seems to ponder about it for a second, before realizing that Jean is right. And Eren realizes it too. He needs to give Sieg time, for now.

  
,,Thank you." Eren smiles sadly at Jean. ,,Both of you." 

  
,,Let's head back to the university. Eren we have a class together and Jean?" Armin glanced at his boyfriend.

  
,,I have my next and last class at 4p.m." Jean sighed and took some notes out of his bag. 

  
,,Alright, I'll see you later then." Armin quickly kissed Jean's cheek and and smiled at the man with far too much adoration in his eyes. Eren would be sick, if it wasn't the same way for himself and Sieg.. 

  
Eren sighs and heads back to the university with Armin. 

  
✨✨✨

  
The day goes by pretty quickly. People are already murmuring about his ring, but who is he to care? " _Jäger is engaged_ " " _I wonder who the woman is_ " " _I bet it's a marriage for money_ "...

  
After his last class, he immediately bolts out of the room. He doesn't even wait for Armin, he just wants to go home and sleep. His feet are burning into the snow below him and he hugs his scarf closer to himself. 

  
The city is moving with him. The cars are creating a lot of sound and it helps Eren's head. He doesn't have to think if there is some sort of sound distracting him. 

  
It's freezing outside and he regrets not bringing his gloves. He unwraps his bun, hoping his hair will protect his neck from being attacked by snow. Sieg's coat feels freezing around him and Eren would honestly go home without having it on, but he can't.

  
He's wearing a simple button up and some high wasted pants. He'd freeze his balls off before he'd reach his flat. 

  
He walks around a corner shop and stops. He and Sieg would make their weekly appearance here and talk with the cashier for hours. The cashier's name is Sasha and the girl honestly loves her job. She attends the same university as him, but he doesn't really meet her there.

  
Today, Eren decides it to not be a good idea to hang around. He'll come back with Sieg, once they're back together and he'll joke around with Sasha as though nothing happened. 

  
He sees blonde hair near the shop and he stops in his tracks. The snow below his feet makes a splashing sound and the person turns around. It wasn't Sieg, just Niccolo. Eren sighs in delight as he moves to the man and greets him.

  
Niccolo offers a fag, but Eren doesn't take it. He promised Sieg he'd quit and he's living up to his promise, even if it kills him. Niccolo nods courtly.

  
They make small talk, until Niccolo says he needs to head back to the meat section, otherwise Sasha might just rip his head off and Eren understands. They bid their goodbyes and as Niccolo goes inside of the shop, Eren walks away from it. 

✨✨✨

  
_erwin : Eren's fine, we fed him and Levi's cuddling him right now._

_sieg : thank you very much_

_erwin : will you come to him soon?_

_sieg : i'll see._   
_sieg : thanks for caring about him_

_erwin : well, i do hope to see the boy happy again_

_sieg : i will come back, Smith._   
_sieg : i know Eren loves me, but i can't deal with this right now_

_erwin : we both know you can_   
_erwin : you just don't want to_

_sieg : i'm upset with him, i wouldn't be calm_

_erwin : take your time, but_   
_erwin : don't make Eren believe you've left for good_

  
,,He's right, you know." A masculine Russian voice spoke right next to his ear. The woman was definitely watching him type all of those texts, but he is a prisoner of this house right now, so a little peek into his private life won't kill him. Plus, Yelena is his best friend, in what world would he not tell her anyway?

  
,,You men don't know what you want." The woman says, putting on her apron and standing in front of the stove. ,,Well, as a person who met her husband in a Russian convenience store because he was annoying the shit out of me with his _"I don't know which flavor of Vodka to get to go with my pickles"_ , I shouldn't say anything." 

  
Sieg chuckles, remembering the story far too well. Yelena was head over heels when she told him she found the perfect man. 

  
,,But one day you're crying like a baby because you miss Eren and the next you're saying you can't see him. The _fuck_ kind of a brother are you, Sieg?"

  
,,One who _fucks_ his brother every other night—" Sieg doesn't even realize he's said it until he has and Yelena dropped her spoon into the borscht she was cooking up.

  
The silence that's filling the house is unbearable. Tense. Sieg knows he shouldn't have let his frustration take control over himself, he should have not let himself be provoked. But how could he stay silent? 

  
_He wasn't the one to fuck them up, was he? Shit, was it his fault?_

  
_If he didn't leave, would they be okay right now? No, that's impossible. Sieg would curse Eren, he knows he would. Rushing out was the best option, even if he had to endure Erwin's talking and encouragements._

  
Finally, after what feels like hours passed, Yelena begins stirring again and starts to speak.

  
,,I don't like— even the though of snokhachestvo makes me sick, but even that is better than this, Sieg." Yelena says, honest as always. Her lips pressed in a thin line, awaiting an answer like a mother who just caught her son smoking weed for the first time.

  
Sieg scoffs. ,,Comparing your father trying to marry you off to a 13 year old to me fucking my brother is a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" 

  
,,Sieg, you can't continue it like this." Yelena sighs and gets her focus back to her soup, while Sieg ponders about their conversation. 

  
His shoulders are tense, his eyebrows are furrowed and the frown on his face will cause him more wrinkles than he already has. 

  
He wants Eren back, so so badly. But Eren is right. _What they're doing is wrong._

  
Yelena looks over her shoulder and the image she sees isn't anything like she's seen before. Sieg is such a mess because of Eren and she thinks, _who is anyone to dictate other's relationships?_

  
A strong hand comes onto Sieg's shoulder and the man glances at it, then at his best friend and the woman glares at him for a second before letting her features soften.

  
,,It may be wrong, Sieg, but as long as he makes you happy and you make him, why should you let anyone tell you, even me, that it's wrong? That you can't be together?" Yelena wonders.

  
,,My grandmother used to fuck her brother too and look at Niccolo, what a healthy man came of him!" Sieg isn't sure how to respond to that, so he glances at Yelena with a question in his mind that he needs not speak. ,,Don't look at me like that, my cousin isn't born from incest, I'm just saying that there has been incest in our family too." 

  
,,I expected more curses from you, Yelena." Sieg honestly answers and the Russian woman laughs wholeheartedly. 

  
,,I'll curse you next time. That's a promise!" 

  
Sieg can't wait.

  
✨✨✨

  
Eren doesn't know what to do. He's been trying to get his notebook to work for hours now, but the little shit decided to not be cooperative today. Of _course_ it had to happen on a day where Eren has two more assignments to finish.

  
He could go to Sieg's computer, sure. But he doesn't want to. Sieg is delicate about that thing and Eren has angered him enough. If he wanted to go to Sieg's computer, he'd have to call him and _how is he supposed to do that?_

  
There's no one else who knows Eren's notebook better than Sieg, though. So how is he supposed to look for someone else to fix it? There's no one else who could fix that damn thing properly.

  
Eren hates his life.

  
Will Sieg even pick up? The assignments are important and delaying them would cause him trouble he doesn't need. He has his schedule perfectly worked out, so changing it for two assignments is pure bullshit.

  
Maybe he has to be the bigger man now and call first. Even if it's because of his notebook.

  
Eren picks up his phone and his shaky hands aren't really helping him dial the number. In fact, he's just staring at his screen, hoping the glare he's sending it would give it the signal to call Sieg.

  
Well, it doesn't. So he presses his finger against the screen and waits. He's scared, if he's honest.

  
,,Eren? Are you okay?" _That's what Sieg worries about? About him?_ Jesus. 

  
Eren's throat isn't cooperating with him, he can't even open his mouth. He's shaking and the worry in Sieg's voice pushes the tears he's been holding for days now, over their edge.

  
It's pathetic, to get choked up over a notebook, but deep down Eren knows it's because of Sieg. 

  
,,Eren?" The name coming out of Sieg's mouth sends shivers down Eren's spine, but Eren has to collect himself.

  
After another moment of silence, Eren's courage reaches a high enough point and Eren speaks.

  
,,Can... Can you come home?" Eren's voice cracks and Sieg doesn't even bother answering. 

  
,,Yelena, I'm going home!" 

  
,,Fine, but don't fuck up again!" Is the last thing Eren hears before the line goes dead. 

  
✨✨✨

  
_eren : i talked to Sieg on the phone_

_levi : did you mean to say you went through the five stages of grief before you even dialed his phone number?_

_eren : i'm blocking you._


	3. Domestic Much

When Sieg sees who's calling him, he can't believe his own eyes for a second. Then he realizes _if Eren called first, something must have happened, right?_

  
He quickly picks up.

  
,,Eren? Are you okay?" Sieg asks, receiving nothing but silence. _Maybe Eren called on accident? But how would that happen?_

  
_What if he's hurt and needs help? Maybe he's hurt himself again? Fuck, what is going on?_

  
,,Eren?" The only thing Sieg hears is a few sobs and he knows he has to go home now, or he might go crazy. He doesn't know if Eren is okay, or not and that's shitty. 

  
He's already standing up from the sofa and ready to dash out of the door with only his keys, wallet and phone, but then Eren speaks and Sieg's worry ceases a tiny bit.

  
,,Can... Can you come home?" Eren's voice breaks a little and as sad as it is, Sieg finds it endearing. 

  
He shuts his phone off, grabs his coat and yells out that he's going home.

  
,,Fine, but don't fuck up again!" Yelena yells out and Sieg chuckles. He then realizes the phone call isn't done, so he hangs up and glances at the time, just in case. 

  
,,Say hi and my thanks to Onyankopon when he gets back!" Sieg shouts out, but Yelena simply sighs. Seeing him this happy after yesterday surely is a whole different thing.

  
,,Zik, ty takoy naivnyy eto dazhe nevozmozhno." (Sieg you are so naive, it's not even possible.) ,,Yesli rech idet o' tom malchike, ty takoy idiot." (When it's about that boy, you are such an idiot.)

  
The woman keeps mumbling to herself in her native language, while getting ready for her kompot duty today. Onya promised he'd help, but being a truck driver makes him stay out of the house for the whole week before he comes home. So Yelena's doing it by herself.

  
At least her husband can eat something good when he gets home. Staying alive on convenience store ramen, sweets and gas station baguettes is unacceptable. She does pack food for him, but he always argues that it's not her duty and that he's as grateful as he can be, but it's not necessary.

  
She doesn't understand it, honestly. She's used to making food for the men in her house, so why Onya is trying to get her to stop is beyond her. In the end, Onya always takes the food while thanking and complimenting her as much as he can, before he leaves.

  
Yeah, _men outside of Russia are so fucking weird._

  
Maybe Sieg and Eren are like this too. Maybe Eren cooks for Sieg and they eat it together. And maybe Sieg helps him with the food and they have fun while they're at it.

  
Yeah, _Yelena hopes they'll get their shit together soon._

  
✨✨✨

  
,,Eren, I'm home." Those are the words that send Eren crying again, just when he stopped. His body begs for nothing more than to throw itself around Sieg and stay like that forever. 

  
Eren can't get his throat to work, no matter how hard he tries. His eyes are red and his cheeks and lips are swollen. He looks like a doll in the moment and Sieg wishes for nothing more than to kiss him and hold him, but Eren probably doesn't want that. 

  
They stand by the door for what feels like hours, before Sieg snaps and embraces the crying boy in his arms. Eren desperately clings to his brother and lets out soft whimpers and sobs. Sieg is rubbing his brother's back and right now, that's all that Eren needs.

  
The feeling of Sieg's muscular body against his own is heavenly. His hands tingle and his mind is fuzzy. The circles that Sieg's rubbing into his back burn and leave his body on fire. He grasps the older man's shoulders and holds onto him as though he were a lifeline.

  
Which Sieg is.

  
,,Your beard is scratching my cheek." Eren mumbles softly after he manages to calm down a little bit. Sieg smiles and rubs his cheek against Eren's even more, which causes the younger to giggle and Sieg's heart is sent to Mars and back.

  
,,Are you okay?" Sieg asks, still holding Eren, but he's looking at his face now, for any signs of injury. The only thing he sees is, eyes red and swollen, lips swollen and puffy, dark circles and cheeks more hollow than before he left.

  
,,I am— but—" Eren looks away. ,,My notebook—" Sieg pushes himself away from Eren.

  
_Eren didn't miss him. He simply needed his notebook fixed, so he called. That was understandable. Eren did have two assignments to finish and send today, Sieg knew how stressed over those Eren was._

  
_It was okay, he can bother Yelena for a bit more. He'll just fix Eren's notebook and be on his way. That's fine, isn't it?_

  
,,No, Sieg—" Eren grabs a hold of the man's coat and he stills. And so Eren takes Sieg's coat off for him and Sieg visibly relaxes.

  
,,I missed you, I did." Eren admits and looks anywhere, but at Sieg. ,,I was afraid to call. Didn't know if you still..." 

  
Sieg notices that Eren's playing with his ring and Sieg's heart thumps in his chest. His pulse quickens and one second he's walking towards the boy and the next he's claiming his boy's mouth. 

  
The kiss isn't perfect, _there are no fireworks, there is no sparkle._ Their teeth clash together at first, their tongues meet hastily and Eren even accidentally bites his tongue. But when they get back what they missed, the kiss is calmer, slower.

  
Their lips are probably bruised by now, Sieg knows his are, because of how much Eren sucked on them. There's not even tongue involved anymore. They're just pecking each other on the lips continuously, with no intention to stop.

  
,,Eren, your notebook—" 

  
,,Can wait for now." Eren pushes Sieg away anyway, which confuses the blonde, but he doesn't say anything. Eren doesn't give him the chance.

  
,,What I've said was not true, Sieg." Eren sighs. ,,I don't care that you're my brother." Eren looks away from him and Sieg can only smile so much for a few minutes before his cheeks start to hurt.

  
,,I'm sorry for saying that, that we're wrong. I will make no excuse. I shouldn't have said something I didn't even think of as of the truth." Eren means it and Sieg knows. His shoulders are slumped, he feels guilty for what he's said and Sieg knows.

  
,,So, you don't think that us being together is wrong?" Sieg smiles softly and scoots closer to Eren who automatically leans into Sieg's side as well. 

  
,,I would never think that, Sieg." Eren whispers and closes his eyes. 

  
Sieg closes the distance between them again, his beard is probably scratching Eren, but what can he do? He feels Eren take his glasses off and set them on the living room's tiny table. He's confused for a second, before Eren explains.

  
,,I won't open my eyes, you can't see without your glasses. Can we just... Can we just feel each other for a second, Sieg?" Eren mumbles and Sieg wishes hd could see the expression Eren is making right now. 

  
Eren's cheeks are probably flushed, he even may be smiling and Sieg would honestly kill to see that. 

  
Eren's hands are roaming around Sieg's bare face. He's mapping out his features. His fingertips brush against these tiny wrinkles under the edges of Sieg's eyes, they move down to his cheekbones, where Eren takes his time. His fingers are burning Sieg's skin, but Sieg lets him.

  
Sieg's cheekbones aren't visible because of his beard, but Eren knows exactly where to find them, even with his eyes closed. It's not that hard, of course, but to Sieg? This is all he wants. For his lover to know him, remember his face, his body. And it appears, that his lover does.

  
Sieg's hands roam around Eren's collar bones, fingers rubbing the thin bones, pressing into them lightly and making Eren's body tingle the whole time. 

  
The feeling when Sieg's hands press against his neck, collar bones and chest as he pushes him down onto their bed before they make love, Eren will never be able to forget it. 

  
,,I love you." Eren whispers and Sieg smiles at him, despite the fact that Eren's eyes are closed. Eren probably knows that Sieg is smiling anyway, with that intuition of his.

  
,,I love you too." Sieg murmurs and takes Eren's hands off of his face. ,,And as much as I love you, I also care about your studies—" 

  
,,You're no fun." Eren huffs childishly, but hands Sieg's glasses to him and sits up, pushing the heavy man off of himself. If Sieg looks like a kicked puppy for a second, Eren commits the picture to memory but doesn't speak about it. 

  
,,So, there's a notebook to fix, isn't there?" 

  
,,Well, you could always let me use yo—" ,,No." 

  
,,We'll talk more once you finish your assignments." Sieg says, standing up and offering a hand to Eren, who gladly takes it and they head to their room.

  
,,I also have afternoon class." Eren sighs and Sieg nods, acknowledging the fact. 

  
,,Wait, why aren't you at work?" Eren wondered and Sieg smiled.

  
,,I have the whole week off." Eren nods, full well aware of the fact that had it not been his stupid mouth, this would have never happened. Sieg was so messed up from what happened between them, that he couldn't even handle going to work. 

  
Sieg noticed his lover's distress quickly and opened the notebook in front of him, in the hope of changing the topic. 

  
,,Jesus Eren, darling, when was the last time you've cleaned your screen?" Zeke mumbles, mostly to himself but Eren hears and huffs in irritation. 

  
,,Alright so, what's wrong with it?" 

  
,,Well, the program constantly freezes and I can't do anything about it." Eren sighs, sitting next to his boyfriend. 

  
He puts his head onto his palm as he watches his boyfriend do his magic. Eren finds it fascinating how his boyfriend understands those damned things better than anyone he's ever seen. 

  
Eren eventually began dozing off, while Sieg tinkled with his notebook. His head made a loud thud once he went into dreamland, and just like that, he was awake. Sieg looked at him in concern, but when he saw his boy glaring at the desk, he chuckled. 

  
Eren is childish sometimes, yeah, but Sieg loves him nonetheless.

  
✨✨✨

  
When Eren arrived to class that day, he was a ball of sunshine. He was smiling, his eyes held this tiny light in them and he was undoubtedly humming to himself.

  
Armin and Jean shared a look, knowing full well that something good must've happened. They walked towards the humming boy, who only noticed them when he bumped into Jean's chest. The horse was so God damn tall, Eren hated him.

  
,,Hey, Eren!" Armin smiled, brushing his short hair out of his eyes. Jean just held up his hand, chewing onto a pocky stick. Well, at least he has some manners.

  
,,Hey, Armin. Jean." Eren sounded serious, but his smile didn't cease to exist. Oh, yeah. Things were definitely better now.

  
,,So? What happened?" Armin asked, grabbing a pack of chocolate milk from his bag and offering it to Eren, who gladly took it. Eren mumbled a 'thank you' and the three men made their way to the classroom.

  
,,Sieg is back home now." Eren's eyes literally sparkled when he said Sieg's name. As if it was their first day together all over again. 

  
,,Yeah? And?" Jean asks, curiosity taking over him. The guy wouldn't admit it, but _he cares about that stupid long-haired idiot._

  
,,You want the details or what?" Eren chuckled and Jean paled, while Armin already leaned closer.

  
,,Yes!" ,,No!" The couple shouted out at the same time and Eren erupted into a fit of giggles.

  
,,Alright so Sieg came home, we made out on our sofa—" ,,Yeah, Armin we're never sitting on that shit again when we come over." ,,And then we went to my room, he fixed my notebook—" 

  
,,You fucked it up again?" ,,Can you shut up for 10 seconds? Please?" Eren spat at Jean, who scoffed and Armin rubbed his forehead. Those two were both pains in his ass, but they were his boys and what would Armin do without them?

  
,,Then he told me to not come home until 7, which I wouldn't anyway and I guess I'm in for a surprise." Eren smiled and Armin glanced at Jean, hoping for the same kind of treatment.

  
,,As if I don't do that for you! Jeez!" Jean huffed and spotted his ex, Mikasa, sitting in front of them with her girlfriend, Annie. Annie and Armin usually played video games together at Armin's place, while Jean and Mikasa cooked or watched movies together.

  
Despite dating for a year, Mikasa couldn't stand the fact that Jean was younger than her (even if it was barely a year of age difference) and broke it off. In the end, Jean learned that it wasn't his age, just the fact that Mikasa liked women and wasn't ready to come out.

  
Mikasa however, used to like Eren. She and he grew up together in a small village and Mikasa was his adopted sister. Eren's father, Grisha, decided when Mikasa protected Eren from a burglar, which almost cost her her own life and sadly, the lives of her parents who went after her and ended up being shot because the burglars had protectors.

  
Mikasa however, met a guy when she was 15, maybe, who she thought she loved and moved in with him to the city. In the end, they broke up because Eren beat the shit out of him when the idiot dared to try to rape Mikasa. Of course, Mikasa beat the shit out of the guy too, but Eren wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't slap the guy at least once. 

  
Well, the guy did end up in a hospital with a few fractures and stitches, but he moved away and is nowhere to be seen now. Which is, amazing. 

  
Eren moved into the city right after that happened, offering Mikasa to come to live with him. She gladly took the opportunity, until Sieg came into the picture. 

  
Sieg was raised in Germany by Eren's grand parents, because Carla and Grisha weren't financially stable when he was born. Child protective services took the blonde boy away from his parents and they couldn't do anything about it.

  
When Eren was 16 and Mikasa 17, Sieg came into their lives. Eren never even heard of Sieg, but Sieg said he asked their father for it to be that way. Eren was a tiny bit heartbroken at first.

  
Ever since he was little, he'd always ask for a brother, because Mikasa "wasn't manly enough to play with him" (the boy didn't know how wrong about that he was). His parents simply stared at him with pity and said they were unable to have any more children.

  
Sieg enrolled into university right away and the only problem was his English, so Eren spoke to him strictly in English, despite knowing German very well. Sieg managed to be fluent by two years, intelligent as he was. 

  
However whenever they have a chance, they speak in German, especially if Sieg needs to be comforted about something. It's his natural comfort to speak German and Eren isn't going to take it from him.

  
It's funny to Eren when people pronounce Sieg's name as Zeke. Or Yelena's "Zik" makes Eren laugh his ass off everytime she says it that way. 

  
,,Mr. Yeager!" The teacher shouts at him and snaps him out of this thoughts. Or this English pronunciation of their last name. He understands that not everyone is able to say it properly, but hearing his last name botched like this isn't a pleasant experience.

  
,,Pay attention, boy!" Professor Smith growled. _Erwin's father really wasn't a nice man, dammit._

  
✨✨✨

  
,,I'm home!" Eren puts his coat on their coat rack and his shoes on the shoe stand near the door. His nose immediately catches the smell of something really good. Sieg must be cooking, then. 

  
Ah, Schubert. What a melody. Eren starts humming it as he places his bag on their sofa and walks towards the kitchen. There he sees Sieg, shirtless, with shorts and an apron on, humming to the rather loud sound of the classical symphony. 

  
He sneaks up on Sieg and wraps his arms around the taller man's waist, while his head rests between Sieg's shoulder blades. The man stills for a second, before he relaxes And leans into the younger's touch. 

  
,,Had a good day?" Sieg asks, flipping a piece of meat on the pan and Eren just rubs his cheeks against the man's back. Sieg smiles to himself.

  
,,I'll run you a bath later, that sound good?" Sieg is an angel, Eren realizes. For the -nth time. Eren simply hums, running his hands all over the older man's chest. 

  
,,Could you wash the vegetables for me, darling?" Sieg asks and Eren smiles to himsekf, but Sieg feels Eren's cheeks rise. The younger presses a kiss against Sieg's shoulder and goes to the sink, to wash the vegetables.

  
,,What did you without me?" Eren asks, before humming the soft melody playing in the background. His hands move in an angelic way and Sieg can't seem to take his eyes off of his boy.

  
,,Cleaned my room. Even if I won't be sleeping in there, I'd prefer it clean." Sieg answers and puts the last piece of meat onto a plate. 

  
,,Are those our grandma's schnitzels?" Eren realizes far too late and Sieg nods, murmuring something to himself in German. Eren understands German, but Sieg's murmuring is too hard to understand, even for him. 

  
After they make a salad and spend dinner in a very comfortable silence, Sieg runs Eren a bath as he said he would, and even slips inside the bathtub with him.

  
Eren's sitting on top of Sieg, his chest pressed against the bigger man's, his head placed in the crook of Sieg's neck. Eren is pretty much clinging onto his brother, but Sieg understands and lets him. It's not like the blonde isn't grasping Eren's hips in a way that reassures him that Eren really is here, with him.

  
,,I was afraid." Sieg admits and Eren is sure his ears are deceiving him. Sieg is a passionate man, sure. But he likes to explain his emotions and thoughts with actions, rather than speak them. Well, this is a special situation after all.

  
,,Of what?" Eren asks the obvious, but if he has a chance to hear it, he'll take it.

  
,,Of loosing you, maybe even of getting exposed by someone." Sieg sighs and rubs circles on Eren's hips, which is very calming for the both of them. 

  
,,Armin and Jean know too." Eren admitted and Sieg sighed, knowing that Eren would go to his second best friend as well.

  
,,Yelena too." 

  
,,Really?" Eren mumbled against Sieg's neck.

  
,,Yeah. I had to endure a talk about snokhachestvo." Sieg chuckled to himself, but Eren didn't know what it meant.

  
,,Oh, basically an arranged marriage between pubescent children, the girls are usually older than the boys too." Eren nods and Sieg continues speaking.

  
,,In the end, she was fine with it. Used Niccolo as an example, even though he isn't a child born from incest. It's kind of funny." Eren doesn't even answer.

  
He relaxes his body and as Sieg leans on the edge of the bath, Eren presses himself against his brother's chest and listens to the heart beat for a while, before starting to doze off.

  
,,Darling, you'll catch a cold if you fall asleep here." Eren huffs and Sieg smiles to himself. ,,Let me wash you and we can go to sleep, hm?" 

  
Eren doesn't respond, simply pushes himself up and lets Sieg wash his body and hair. It would be nicer if the water was warmer and if he wasn't half asleep. 

  
The next thing Eren knows, he's scooped up by Sieg and they head towards Eren's room, but he doesn't want to go there.

  
,,Can we sleep in your room from now on?" Sieg is surprised by Eren's request, but who is he to complain? If Eren wants Sieg's scent all over him, Sieg shall oblige. 

  
Eren's tucked in from head to toe, dressed in Sieg's t-shirt and his own sweatpants (Sieg's are far too big for him. Damn the man for those thighs of his). His back is pressed against Sieg's moving chest and that's all Eren needs to feel safe.

  
If Sieg's hand finds it's way around Eren's waist and holds him protectively against himself, well, that's just a pure coincidence and Sieg doesn't even remember doing it.

  
✨✨✨

  
Two days spent by being lazy with Sieg and enjoying each other's presence and Eren wakes up at unbelievable 6:30 am, fully rested. He notices Sieg isn't here, so he's either in the kitchen or he went for his Sunday run. 

  
Eren heads downstairs and hears no noise, meaning that Sieg is indeed on his run, undoubtedly with Erwin and Levi. Not that they could ever beat Sieg's stamina, but they always try. Especially Erwin.

  
He picks out an avocado from the fridge and begins to make breakfast. He isn't sure if Sieg feels like salty or sweet, so he'll have to choose his poison on his own today. Eren makes both salty and sweet toast with avocado. He's definitely going for the sweet ones, but Sieg isn't as predictable.

  
He glances at the last tangerine they have and sighs. He does want it, but it's Sieg's favourite fruit and what if he wants to take it to work tomorrow? Yeah, Eren's staying away from that thing, just in case his boyfriend wants it.

  
Eren hears panting coming from the hall, meaning Sieg must be home! When the door opens to reveal the sporty trio, Eren sighs in annoyance.

  
They'll invite him again and he'll have to say no again. Why they even bother at this point, Eren doesn't understand. He does want to exercise, but he doesn't need to loose weight. In fact, he should gain more if he wants to make his muscles more pronounced.

  
,,Good morning, Eren. Your idiot of a boyfriend here slipped and hit his head pretty hard." Levi said, annoyed as always and Eren quickly went to Sieg's side. He noticed a tiny bump and shook his head in disappointment.

  
,,Thank you for bringing him home. Are you staying for breakfast?"

  
,,Have you ever seen Levi eat breakfast?" Erwin laughs and Levi hits his shoulder. It's not that the punch has any impact, Erwin is a pig made out of pure muscle, but it holds a meaning so it doesn't matter if it hurts or not.

  
,,True. So I guess I'll see you soon?" Eren asks again.

  
,,Sure. Have a great day, Eren!" Erwin smiles, full of energy, but Levi just holds his hand up and they're back at it. At running. At 6:45 in the morning. On Sunday.

  
,,Are you okay?" Eren asks and Sieg smiles, nodding. The thought of his boy being worried about him... It sends his heart to the Moon and back. 

  
,,You made breakfast?" Sieg asks, sitting down on their sofa and Eren nods, going to grab the plate and coming back with it. 

  
,,Are you going to feed me?" Sieg teases and Eren turns his head away from the man, holding up the food to his mouth. The last time Eren blushed this much was when he and Sieg went ice-skating and he fell on his ass right after saying he's fine on his own.

  
Sieg takes a bite and hums in delight. Eren feeds him, blushing like a virgin and Sieg can't get enough. 

  
His precious little Eren... For Sieg to think he's left their home without any problem is unbelievable now. 

  
_Eren must've been so sad,_ Sieg doesn't want to ponder about it, but he does. It's all his head makes him think of and he honestly doesn't appreciate it.

  
,,I'm happy you're back, Sieg." Eren smiles at his brother and Sieg can't even say anything. He just leans down, presses his lips against Eren's and enjoys the feeling of those desperate lips on his own. 

  
,,I'm sorry for leaving you." 

  
,,It's fine." Eren hums, but his face changes from thoughtful to serious in a second. ,,Just don't do it again."

  
,,Oh, I won't." _That's a promise._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated🥰


End file.
